


A warrior's measure of obedience

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pomeranian semantics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warrior's measure of obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Ghost Trick's first anniversary by writing about a party! It's also my headcanon for that sentence.

 

 

**A warrior's measure of obedience**  
  
  
"I thought I asked you to stay home and guard the fort? "  
Missile cowered, tentatively waggling his tail. He cocked his head and made a half turn, pointing at his Miss first, then bright smiling Miss Kamila, Big Ribbon Not-Kamila Wonder If They'd Be Swappable, Beard Like A Pomeranian, White Loyal Swirly, Sissel. He barked at the cat, who saw through his friend and arched his back in agreement.   
_Lynne, you said it yourself: we were drawn here. This is the fort and here we keep watch._

 

 


End file.
